Kiss the Girl
by Special-Dark131517
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have yet to have their first kiss. That's about to change very quick.


Kiss The Girl

"I really enjoyed our date tonight," Kagome said to Sesshomaru while tucking a strand of onyx hair behind her ear, blushing at there closeness. Sesshomaru nodded while tilting her head up to stare into her doe brown eyes. His passionate stare only caused her blush to deepen as he leaned in closer. She didn't know what to do. The one boy she really liked was leaning closer for a kiss and panicking. Sesshomaru could pick up on the panic in her sent and instead of claiming her lips simply moved her hair back behind her ear. Even that small gesture had Kagome's blush spreading from her cheeks all the way down her neck.

"I'll see you later," he said turning to walk away, "Oh, and tell your roommates goodnight," he smirked when he noticed the curtain on the front window of the house flutter back into place. Kagome, not knowing what he was talking about turned to look at the house and noticed a pair brown and a pair of green eyes nearly pressed against the window. She let out a sigh at the antics of her two best friends.

"Sessh, wait," she called out following him down to his car. He turned to look at her. He was about to ask what until he noticed her leaning against him and on her tip toes to place a kiss on one of his maroon stripes.

"Goodnight," She whispered before turning to walk back to the house. Once she noticed his car round the corner she took a deep breath before entering her house to await the questions she knew would be coming. She didn't have to wait long because as soon as she opened the door she was pulled inside by her two friends.

"Okay, spill," her green eyed friend said sitting down on the couch next to her holding her hands and staring expectantly into Kagome's eyes.

"Ayame, you're scaring her," the brown eyed girl said pulling Kagome's hands away from Ayame, "But you do need to tell us what happened," Sango said sitting down on the other side of her. Kagome sighed, it was no way she was getting out of this.

~At the Taishio House~

At the sound of Sesshomaru's car in the driveway Inuyasha quickly ran upstairs into his room thinking that Sesshomaru had a 'guest' with him. When he was greeted with the sound of silence and his brother scraping his feet on his way up the stairs he knew something was wrong. Slowly and quietly Sesshomaru made his way to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Inuyasha leaned his head against his brother's door trying to hear anything, Sessh was being too quiet for his liking.

"Did you forget that there is a such thing as privacy, or do you wish to end your pathetic life early?" Sesshomaru growled out towards his door knowing that his Inuyasha could hear him. Inuyasha hurriedly removed his face from the door and did something he knew he would regret later. He opened the door to Sesshomaru's room.

"I know you hate me and all that, but what happened," Inuyasha asked slowly walking towards Sesshomaru's bed, seeing that he was still laying face down on it. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and started to explain.

~Kagome's House~

"You're kidding right?" Ayame asked trying not to giggle.

"I'm dead serious, and it's not funny!" Kagome said hitting Ayame with the pillow she was holding on to.

"Kagome, how can you be afraid to kiss Sesshomaru?" Sango asked coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just get so nervous around him," Kagome answered digging her face into the same pillow she had used to hit Ayame with.

"Well you know what this means, don't you Sango?" Ayame asked looking over at Sango from the other side of Kagome. Sango nodded. Kagome was now afraid whenever they had a plan and didn't tell her about meant it had to be big.

"Got that right," Sango said tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"What, tell me, Kagome begged looking from Sango to Ayame before sighing and putting her head back into her pillow.

"i think it's time for you to head off to bed, while Sango and I talk," Ayame said smirking while pulling Kagome from the couch and pushing her up the stairs. Once Kagome was in her room with the door closed and Ayame could hear her get into her bed she turned to Sango with a smirk on her face.

"She's getting that kiss," Sango said before following Ayame into her room to plan out how Kagome was gonna get her first kiss with Sesshomaru.

~Taishio House~

"You're joking right?" Inuyasha asked his older brother as he saw him shake his head no.

"How is it that you haven't kissed her yet, man?" He asked shocked while shaking his head at his brother.

"I don't know. It's just something about her that's … different," Sesshomaru answered, running his hands through his silver locks trying to calm down.

"Yeah, there is," Inuyasha said laughing a little thinking about the first time he had met his brother's girlfriend and the way she attacked his ears with that look of joy in her eyes.

"Watch yourself little brother," Sesshomaru growled out noticing the look in his brother's eyes when he said that.

"Don't worry, Bro, I don't want her," Inuyasha reassured him, patting him on his back. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself out loud laying back on his bed to stare up at his ceiling.

"Why not just lean in and kiss her when she's not paying attention?" Inuyasha asked shrugging his shoulders, it sounded like a good idea to him.

"Because I don't want her to think that I'm pushing myself on her, I don't want to scare her off," Sesshomaru answered running his fingers through his hair again. It was a lot more calming when Kagome did it.

"Oh well, I guess you're just out of luck then," he said getting up to leave his brother's room. Sesshomaru growled. Sure they might not have been close, but what type of brother leaves the other during his time of need. Outside the door Inuyasha had his cell phone out getting ready to call his friend Miroku. His brother was gonna kiss her.

~Three Weeks Later~

"Do you know how to swim?" Sesshomaru asked as he held her hand as they walked their way to the gondola waiting for them.

"Yes," She answered as she allowed him to help her onto the boat. He nodded as he got on after her and untied it and pushed it from the dock to begin their date.

"I didn't know you knew how to steer a boat," Kagome said with awe in her voice as she watched Sesshomaru grab the steering device on the back of the boat and move them forward.

"And I didn't know you could swim, now we're even," he joked. They sat in comfortable silence as he steered the boat to the center of the lake before stopping and allowing the boat to drift around with the water's current.

"You're quite the romantic," Kagome complemented as she watched him pull a picnic basket from under a seat before he sat down beside her.

"How can I not be with such a beautiful woman to woo," he complemented back causing her blush. Her blush deepened as he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. She quickly looked away before he had the chance to lean in.

"You know the only thing missing from this are singing sea creatures," she joked noticing that the boat started to spin in circles. Before Sesshomaru could reply back his cell phone started ringing and to both of their surprises "Kiss the Girl" started playing. To shocked to do anything, he just stared into her eyes as Sebastian's voice floated from the small speakers telling him to kiss her soon before he misses her. Soon the song stopped only to start again as another call came in. The couple just stared at each other. Kagome blushing madly and a light stain rested on Sesshomaru's cheeks. Kagome turned away from him before she exploded from the heat in her face. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't help himself. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, leaning his face towards hers. This time she didn't look away. Slowly their lips met in the most innocent yet passionate kiss ever. Pulling back slowly their eyes were locked as Kagome's face turned the color of a tomato. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Sesshomaru slowly ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I didn't want to miss the girl then watch her turn into a fish," he joked, smirking, before leaning in to capture her lips again.

**AN: I do NOT own characters or the song Kiss the Girl. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
